Need me, want me, love me
by Little Yaoi Lemon
Summary: Slight AU and OOCness, Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian. Probably a lemon or two later. Also Yami/Yugi, Jou/Seto, Malik/Marik, and Bakura/Ryou in later chapter's!! Possibly Magician of Black Chaos/Flame Swordsman. Please R&R!! ^^ *Chapter two uploaded!*
1. Need Me

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, AND THE WARNING'S!!!! Onegai and Arigatou.  
  
WARNINGS!!!!: A bit of bad language, not to bad right now. Will possibly contain a lemon, if the readers aren't opposed to one. DOES contain shonen ai, and the characters might be OOC, *shrugs* I don't really know right now cause this is only the prologue, (ack! and don't flame cause I can't spell!! ^^;;)! Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian pairing, possibly other pairings that you, the readers (if there are any ^^;;), can suggest! But they have to go with the story!! I will include the Magician of Black Chaos, the Flame Swordsman, The Red Eyes Black Dragon, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as well as any other Duel Monsters that people might suggest! Oh yeah and this story is a bit AU.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmmm.... *looks over at her male yami, Lime* Are the yami's with their hikari's and are Seto and Jounouchi paired with each other yet? Lime: *shakes his head 'no'* Little Yaoi Lemon: Then I don't own them!  
  
Little Yaoi Lemon: *waves Konnichiwa minna-chan!! This is my first story and it will most likely contain YAOI (male/male sex)!! SO I'M WARNING YOU!! READ IF YOU LIKE YAOI AND THE PAIRINGS!!! But if you flame me... well your kind of stupid for not reading the very obvious warnings, *innocent smile*  
  
Lime: --;; Aibou is a little off her rocker.... oh and she prefers to be called Lemon, not her full name Little Yaoi Lemon....  
  
Lemon: ^_____^;; Hai, that's right my yami!! *giggles and glomps Lime* Oh!! And I can't figure out names for the Duel Monsters so if any of you reader's have ANY suggestion's I would really appreciate it!! And the person who figures out a name I likies will get credit and can suggest a pairing that I will put in my story if it goes!! ^____^  
  
Lime: *rolls his eyes* On with the prologue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue   
  
~Dark Magician POV~  
  
I have dueled many times for my master and have seen many things throughout my life. I have been known for my looks, power, and intelligence and have rarely had trouble figuring out anything.  
  
But ra, how you confuse me.  
  
I watch you with my blue, ice like eyes, calculating. Trying to figure out what attract's me to you, like a simple minded moth to light. Of course, there is the obvious reason that I am attracted only to your looks.  
  
Your warm brown eyes, that look like the chocolate that our little master loves.  
  
Your kind features, and silky looking blond hair that I want to run my fingers through.  
  
And not to mention your tight and muscular body, that makes me want to growl with desire when you move so sensually.  
  
Although... I doubt you are aware of my desire for you.   
  
I sigh and run my fingers through my long purple hair. Damn. Now you're looking at me with concern because unlike all the many monsters I have faced, you have compassion and worry for those who are around you.  
  
Onegai....Don't come over here.  
  
Don't sit down.  
  
Don't make me have to fight to control myself from taking you.  
  
Damn....  
  
Your talking to me but I'm not really listening. I'm a bit busy watching your lips move with each quiet, soft spoken word you say. Oh my ra.... I think the emotion I'm feeling is love. Because everything about you attract's me, what else can it possibly be!   
  
But I stay quiet. Ever listening, alway's watching.  
  
Waiting for the right time to take you and make you mine...  
  
To make a bond that cannot be broken,  
  
For now I realize,  
  
Aishiteru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lemon: ^^ Okies!! Please R&R!! Flames will be laughed at cause I gave plenty of warnings!! ^____^  
  
Lime: --;; Ja!!  
  
Lemon: Ja ne!! 


	2. Want Me

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, AND THE WARNING'S!!!! Onegai and Arigatou.  
  
WARNINGS!!!!: Language, FLUFF this chapter, and YAOI LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!! Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian!!! I will have other yaoi pairings in this as well.  
  
Disclaimer: *waves hand casually* Don't own it, want to, but don't.  
Lemon: Hallo!! ^______^ I am back from the first chapter! Wah!! Lookies Lime-chan, I got reviews!!! ^_________^   
  
Lime: Wow..... --;;  
  
Lemon: *giggles* Oh, and The demon Rain, I realize the first chapter wasn't a lemon but I said it would be coming soon if the reader's aren't opposed to it plus that was just a prologue. ^^ Also I got an e-mail with some suggestion's for names for them!! ^^ Arigato to the person who suggested them!!  
  
Lime: *nods* Hai, arigato for your suggestion's.  
  
Lemon: *nodnod, giggles* Anyway, the Dark Magician's name will be Kane (pronounced Ka-ne), and the Celtic Guardian will be named Ronin! ^^ I likies those names! And the pairing requested was quite a unique one! It was Magician of Black Chaos/Flame Swordsman. So if no one objects to this pairing it will be in later chapters, but I also need names for them too....^^;;  
  
Lime: As well thank you to fani90, Shadow Angel, Natalya, and The demon Rain. Your reviews were very appreciated.  
  
Lemon: Hai! ^_______^ Now onward with the second chapter!! Whoooohoooo!! ^^  
  
Lime: Joy.... --;;  
//Yami talking to Hikari// and /Hikari talking to Yami/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Reader's POV~  
  
"DARK MAGICIAN!!! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!"  
  
Yami smirked as his opponent's life points were reduced to zero and he won, yet again. Although he knew his light was letting him win all the time as they played a friendly game in Yugi's room on a miny dueling system. But somehow he could sense that something was wrong with his most prized card. Yami slowly looked up at his opponent, and his little aibou Yugi, who now had a seperate body from his darkness and Yugi bit his lip as Yami's crimson eyes met with his soft amethyst.  
  
/I know.... I can feel it too.... ano.. Yami-chan, can he come out here for a moment?/ Yami sighed and nodded as he concentrated and summoned the Dark Magician out from the Shadow Realm where all monsters lived. Because it wasn't a duel the Dark Magician appeared in what people would usually wear in the human realm, wearing black jeans and a black men's tank top that showed off his well toned body.  
  
The Dark Magician blinked and looked down at his short masters, bowing slightly with his poised and calm attitude. "You summoned me Master's?" Yami rolled his eyes at this and Yugi giggled.  
  
"You don't have to be formal with us! We told you that when you first came out of the shadow realm, Kane!" Yugi giggled again and Yami smiled at his cute light.  
  
The Dark Magician, affectionatly known by Kane to his masters, sighed and nodded but he wasn't prepared for someone to suddenly poke him in the ribs and he let out an undignified yelp of surprise.  
  
Ronin, the Celtic Guardian was also summoned by Yami and Yugi because they somehow knew he was involved, as he appeared in blue jeans and a white button up t-shirt.  
  
The cute elf chuckled and looked at Kane with his warm eyes, not noticing the physical shiver that caused to run down the magician's spine. "Oh, you let your guard down!" a small laugh escaped his lips as his friend frowned.  
  
Kane rolled his ice blue eyes and tried not to smile, but it was hard because Ronin just had that odd affect on him.  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi and they both nodded in understanding, they had once been in the same.. well almost the same.. situation as Kane but they finally realized their love for each other. With pleasurable results as well.  
  
//Aibou, how about we leave them alone in here, ne? And we can just go.... do.... something else..// Yami winked at Yugi making Yugi flush and giggle again, therefore earning them a glance from Ronin and Kane.  
  
Trying not to smirk, Yami gracefully scooped Yugi up into his arms and proceeded to walk out the door, ignoring Yugi's protest's at not being a child. "Aibou and I thought that you two could use a break and we figured it would be nice to not have to be in the shadow realm all the time. So enjoy your time, alone." Yami quickly smirked.  
  
'ACK! Be alone with Ronin-chan.... er...... I mean Ronin-kun?! But the dark master can't do that!! He probably knows perfectly well how I feel about him!' Inside Kane was panicking and Ronin was just confused.  
  
"B-But master! I have to...... ano...... I have to train! Gomen nasai but it is important that I practice my skills for perfection." Kane mentally sighed in relief thinking he had gotten out of being alone with Ronin.  
  
Ronin on the other hand smiled brightly. "You can train with me! Your magic doesn't need that much space and Master Yami and Yugi's bedroom is big enough! Plus I can test your skills!"   
  
One thought went through Kane's mind at that moment when Yami and Yugi smiled and left the room.  
  
'Oh Fuck.'  
  
~A little while later~  
  
Kane concentrated desperately on his spells as Ronin smirked and went into a defensive position. As Kane was just about to release the spell however Ronin licked his lips in concentration and Kane faltered.  
  
'DAMN IT!! Is he trying to be that.... that..... damn hot?!' Kane physically sighed in frustration and made his staff disappear before falling back onto Yugi's bed. Yugi's room had magically grown for Ronin and Kane's training so the bed was big enough to even fit two of him  
  
Ronin blinked in confusion and put his hands on his hips. "That's the fifth time you've lost your concentration today, Ka-chan! What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter, nothing at all.... and don't call me Ka-chan." Kane was staring up at the ceiling so he missed Ronin's mischievous smirk.  
  
As casually as he could be without making Kane suspicious he started to walk quietly over to the bed. Placing his hands on either side of Kane's legs that were hanging over the side of the bed, he crawled onto and over Kane to look at his face, sitting on his hips with his knees bent on either side of Kane's waist.  
  
Kane jerked and snapped his eyes down from the ceiling as he felt the pressure of Ronin sitting on him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He silently prayed to Ra that Ronin wouldn't notice his quite evident arousal.  
  
Smiling Ronin bent over Kane's face and whispered in his ear, sending chills through him. "I'm trying to make you feel better." Kane groaned as Ronin started to kiss down his neck, occasionally nipping at his smooth flesh.  
  
"M-mmmm........ how come your....!" Kane gasped and shuddered in pleasure as Ronin sucked at his throat, a very sensitive spot for him.  
  
Ronin ran his hands under Kane's tight shirt and over his chest as he pulled his lips away from Kane's throat. "I-I want you....... Ra I've wanted you for so long... demo........ I can't control myself anymore......I love you" Ronin looked down and his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
The mage's eyes widened as Ronin said this and he reached up and placed his fingers lightly under his chin and lifted the elf's cute face so he could see his eyes that were glistening with lust, love, and unshed tears.  
  
The purple haired magician sighed, "Gomen......" Ronin clenched his eyes shut and nodded....... So the magician he had been wanting for so long didn't really want him back....  
  
Kane repeated himself and brushed the tears away from Ronin's eyes and caressed his cheek. "Gomen, but I'm not going to be the uke in the relationship." he smirked as he used his strength and years of training to switch positions so he came out on top.  
  
Ronin yelped and blinked then blushed furiously as he looked up into Kane's handsome face that was inches above his own. "Y-You feel the same?"  
  
Smiling and chuckling lightly, Kane nodded and leaned down to brush his lips over Ronin's as he muttered, "Hai love, I do... I want and love you..."  
  
With that he leaned done to claim Ronin's lips in a soft but passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~  
  
Lemon: Wah!! The lemon will most likely be in the next chapter!! Oh! And if no one read the author's note above then I just want to make sure I make some stuff clear.  
  
1) Parings are as following: Ronin (Celtic Guardian)/Kane (Dark Magician), Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jounouchi, Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Marik, and if no one's completely opposed to it, The Magician of Black Chaos/Flame Swordsman (I thought it sounded unique and cute! ^^ And I need name suggestion's though!!)  
  
2) This story will contain other yaoi pairings (*points to pairings above*) and people can suggest pairings they want to see too!!  
  
3) Uke basically means the submissive, or women, in a gay relationship. If you didn't know. ^^  
  
Lime: No flames please, and R&R!!  
  
Lemon: Arigato!! ^^ Ja! 


End file.
